The Unlikely Heroes: prolouge 1
by Habee0602
Summary: This is a story about 4 characters that unknowingly meet together in Baldurs Gate and take on crazy adventures of their own during the spellplague era. Prologues are up first of each character separately that will build up to their meeting.


Prologue

NONE OF THE PLACES OR CERTAIN MENTIONED CHARACTERS ARE MINE AND BELONG TO THE D&D COMPANY.

City of Spiders

_Millions of petrified eyes stare in to the ring where the fighters stand, anticipating for the next blow. Everybody's mind is racing as they gaze, wondering who will win. Both of the fighter's gaze has a deathly grip on one another. Stances and posture are stiff except for the heavy breathing that puffs the chest in and out. The fighter to the left is holding a strong front but is faltering on the inside. She knows one more blow like that will finish her. Blood drips and webs across the side of her head where her predator last thrashed her against the floor. The opponent on the right is grimacing smugly, confident that she'll take her life for the taking. Her body is bruised and scathed but not like her opponent. She is sure the fight will come to a glorious ending for her. Even though it's possible this opponent of hers, Chadra, would surprise everyone with some spontaneous trick. However, the more she thought it over, the more it seemed impossible. Seconds are ticking away. Both are ready to pounce back in to action. And then…. Chadra takes a baby step forward only to get her enemy Briza dash quickly in front and clock her in the jaw. The crowd could hear a crack from the punch and watch her get whiplash with her body suddenly going limp and ending with a crash to the ground. Chadra felt the wind instantly knocked out of her lungs as a searing pain rose in her mouth. Her eyes were scrunched shut from the blow and felt something snap on the left side of her neck as she came crashing down. A pool of blood foamed at her mouth as she was gasping for air numbly on the ground. People cheered in the crowd around her, spitting, throwing stones, and calling her names as Briza came over to declare her victory._

_Briza with her thick black as night hair wildly scattered about was striding towards her on a slight limp. She stooped next to her head and looked down at her still with the same smirk. She reached down and grabbed a chunk of Chadra's hair and placed her heel on her scalp._

"_Poor cousin. I gave you a chance to just hand over the power of our house, yet you still resisted." Briza began to tug on her hair._

_Chadra's eyes looked pleadingly in to Briza's._

"_Aww trying to beg now are we? Not going to work this time."_

_With those last words, Briza yanked the chunk of hair put her scalp. Chadra gave a shriek that came from the back of her throat._

_Briza barked orders to her henchmen standing in the midst of the crowd. They came over to her side._

"_Chain her to a carriage and drag through the city and then bring her to the poor district. I will personally escort her heathen children there."_

"_What about Selek?" asked one of her henchmen. She paused, thinking about what she would say to him and turned her head slightly towards the henchman and declared "I have things to negotiate with him."_

Menzoberranzan. The City of Spiders. One of the few civilized places one could find in the Underdark. Beautiful architecture of elven culture grazes the city with a rare hint of beauty, hiding the evil nature that lies beneath. Slavery, cruelty, and the constant hunger for power sweep this city endlessly causing numerous betrayals and hideous schemes. It's a place where the females are the supreme leaders of families and politics. A type of culture that worships a goddess named Lolth who declares everyone should follow and obey her every wish and command. The idea of unfaithfulness and deceit is bred deeply in to each and every one of them. The drow have no remorse for passing on their cruel ways and obscene customs. This plagued city relishes in the demons and twisted thoughts that enshroud the people's mind as a kind of gospel that engraves itself with them for eternity. A particular drow who knows these customs well is named Sinisstra Sassandra Shobalar. Raised amidst chaos between the women of her family struggling over the power of a minor House.

Manipulative, conniving, secretive, and rebellious define Sinisstra. These traits catered to her, as they always do with the drow, with the people of the poor district. Standing at 5'4" with her snow white hair and her rich golden eyes that pierced through the darkness gave her an admiring beauty that made most male drow fall for her. Not to mention, her piercings across her nose and ears. Persuasion is key to gathering the attention of the unwanted people. Especially the men, who are mainly the victims that live in the slums struggling to make it by in the city. These men who sought for higher titles look up to her as an idol and have the same type of faithfulness for her as they would for Quenthel Baenre. Well… almost the same kind of respect. However, Sinisstra was clever in doing this. She was protected and hidden blindly in the background of her family. Not just only was she hidden but she became a threat that lurked in the shadows. A shadow that was waiting to pounce on the opportune moment to take away the power of Mendra and Binra. The power wasn't for her. She just wanted to see them burn, along with their mother, Briza, as well. Sinisstra loved her freedom too much to overthrow her cousins for herself.

She is sitting in the bar listening intently to the latest gossip surrounding her cousin Ghilana. Ghilana was the weaker sister of the twins Mendra and Binra. People in the city witnessed the various embarrassing appearances of her fresh scars and ripped clothes. Ghilana was humiliated to the point that she looked for safety with Sinisstra. At first, Sinisstra did not like the idea but after some thought she came to the conclusion that she would always get something in return. A payment for every time she needed her help. This time around, the men behind Sinisstra were laughing at how Ghilana failed once again at her endless tasks from the twins. Sinisstra can just imagine her running towards her with eyes brimmed with bulging tears and kneeling before her pleading with a shrieking voice. Sinisstra finished her drink and gathered her winnings from a previous gamble with the boys. She darted out of the bar casually hoping that she wouldn't bump in to Ghilana. This was a terrible time for her to be bothering Sinisstra, especially since it was such a good day so far. She won a lot more money than usual at cards, she convinced one of her closest friends to get her a something something potion from a rich priestess, and of course she lured her brother Azriel to allow her to go on the next trip they have going to the surface with Jarlaxle's group.

For Sinisstra she was unusually close with her older brother and admired his talent for being an excellent rogue. When she was younger, her father would teach Azriel how to fight and the art of concealment. Sinisstra would copy him and spend most of her time with him until he was sent to the Magthere Academy. Over the years Azriel was trapped in the academy, Sinisstra developed a knack for fighting off her enemies. There was numerous times where she got in to violent fights with her cousins. This always ended with her aunt, Briza, punishing her by beating her senseless or the occasional throwing down the stairs. But somehow there were times when Sinisstra's father stepped in and she merely got off with a small warning. However, she grew a hate for Briza and her side of the family grew over the years. It was only natural for a young female drow anyways.

Sinisstra knew that someone was following her ever since she left the bar. She figured it must've been the one person she did not want to see at the moment. But now that she was on her street, she turns to see a cloaked figure trying to feebly jump back in the shadows.

Her ends of her mouth dropped as she confirmed her suspicions of who it was.

"Get the hell out of there!"

The bent over figure came out of hiding with a thud on the ground. The strange body had tripped over its own feet. Sin rolled her eyes and felt truly disgusted.

"You embarrass me, you know that? How can an aristocrat like you be so useless and have no balance whatsoever? I'm absolutely glad they treat you the way they do."

"It's not my fault," yelled the cloaked figure "My ankle is broken once again. I'm not that useless either you-"

Sin raised her hand in order for her to stop and then she proceeded with saying "Look, I'm not going to help you anymore unless you secure a way for me to get in the house"

The figure revealed herself to be Ghilana and babbled "I would if only that stupid kobold would do as I ask all the time and well, you know how Mendra is with her being all suspicious and all. Not to mention…"

All of her excuses gave Sinisstra a headache. She had to close her eyes for a second._ Like the elders always say, "Do not trust anyone, most of all men!" What should I do with her?_ Concentrating. Planning. Sorting out the possible outcomes. A light bulb clicked on for her. _Maybe she's not that useless after all_.

She reopened her eyes and turned marching on towards her house with Ghilana frantically trailing her. Once inside the dark home, they both walk past the bland entryway in to the small kitchen in the back. The dark wood table and chair set were mounted against the left hand side of the dark slate wall. Directly across from the table was the large hearth where the dinner was cooked. All of the walls were black. No light shown except for the single set of candles that caked on the table. The candle wax was melted to its halfway point and the wax was spread wider than the original width as well. The drippings amounted on each other creating an old carved mausoleum look. Containing a strong fire in the center to determine the heart of the wax. Sinisstra sat down and Ghilana shakily sat across from her. Even in plain dark, anyone could see Ghilana's albino skin with her pale blond hair flimsily pulled half up. Her eyes a pale pink. The bruises and injuries she receives stand out against her pale palette of a skin tone. Everyday if she were to go out in public without a covering, they would see her embarrassing scars and sneak a chance to ridicule her even more with painful attacks.

However, she had a rare sense of beauty hewed in her facial features along with her slender and frail body.

"I need you to distract them." Sin did not wait for a moments rest and rather got in to the plan that was running through her mind. Ghilana was taken aback by her cousin's sudden leap in to business.

"What?"

"Also I need you to leave an opening through the back window to Mendra's room."

"Wait, wh-what, are you going to do tonight?"

"Exactly. Why should I wait? Your mother and father left to Ched Nasad and Mendra and Binra are no trouble whatsoever. I'm sure you can figure something out with your kobold friend." Sinisstra said this in a rather slightly irritated way.

Ghilana chuckled nervously, "So we're just going to create some havoc and the whole point is to get you what exactly?"

"The same thing that I've been asking you to steal for me since it's causing so much trouble for you."

"Well I can explain-"

"No need to explain. I can see that you aren't capable of such things like that anyways", Sin's attitude became dry with every word that was coming out. She analyzed her wickedly sharp nails and concluded "I will grant you complete safety if everything works out well."

Ghilana gawked at her in disbelief and exclaimed "You mean complete protection from anyone that tries to mess with me?"

Sinisstra looked at Ghilana over her nails and said quite dryly "Isn't that what I said?"

Ghilana casted her eyes down shamefully. Sinisstra was replaying the scene over and over again ending with her becoming victorious. In truth, she could care less about what happens to Ghilana. As long as she lives.

Ghilana went back home through the kitchen and spoke privately behind the cellar to her trusty kobold. He told her that the twins were out shopping and that it would be a perfect time to get done what she has to. The other servants around the place wouldn't realize what would be happening. They were all in the kitchen on their break. As soon as Sinisstra was given the cue to infiltrate the place she hid in the shadows of the garden. Remembering every lesson her father preached to her and her brother prickled her thoughts as she stealthily climbed the house until she reached the window to the twins' room. She drew her knife from her pocket and carved a perfect circle in to the glazed glass window. She punched through and worked her arm over to the handle to unlock. Now she was in the enemy's territory. She saw no interest in their room and prowled in to Briza's room since the prize was there. Slowly she unlocked the door with her thieves' tools and disarmed the magic trap that was placed on it. Creeping inside, her eyes settled upon the most ornamental room in the house. The walls were splashed with wine colored wallpaper with illustrious paintings decorating the walls and dark wood furniture that was imported from the world above that had intricate carvings embroidering the nightstands and wardrobes.

"If I were Briza, where would I hide my most treasured items?" she whispered to herself. She started out scouring the night stands and then moved on to the big wardrobe set in the middle of the main wall. The wardrobe was the most ornate piece in the room. There was a carving of a big leafless tree in the middle with a huge oval encircling it. On the outside a design consisting of leafs and spirals encased the design. Carefully Sin reached for the handles and opened it cautiously despite the fact she didn't spot any traps. Once opened partially she rummaged through the elaborate silk clothing that filled the container. She felt around on the bottom and found a false bottom. She removed it swiftly with a dagger and finally found what she has been craving for this whole time. The Thousand Bite Dagger. The hilt was made of dark ingot that was carved with a skeletal looking dragon with razor sharp teeth. In between the carved crevices, it was lined with a bright purple substance which resembled some form of amethyst liquid. The blade itself appeared almost translucent with its faint grey gloss shimmering lightly to the ravenous tip. The shape of the blade was curved like a gnarled tooth of a beast. Sin was taking in the beauty until she heard the main door downstairs open and closes with a loud thud and heard the icy voice of Briza. Sinisstra froze for a quick second and thought '_The hell_?' Hastily she put everything back in its place and slid the dagger in her holster and crawled in the wardrobe.

Downstairs Briza was eyeing Ghilana calculatingly. She was trying to decide whether or not this girl was telling her the truth.

"Why would I do anything stupid when I know better my mistress?" Deep down inside Ghilana was shaking in fear. Her eyes went wide and she felt nauseated at the thought of Sin getting caught.

"I don't think any of the slaves would tell a lie like that now would they?" Briza's eyes narrowed in on Ghilana and she began shaking on the outside.

"B-but I-I swear I-I didn't let anybody in the house!"

"Mendra! Go upstairs and check for me please!" Her eyes never left Ghilana and made sure that her stare would drive her to the edge of guilt.

"You know what will happen to you if you're lying to me, right?" she said in a low tone that almost resembled a growl. Her daughter nodded shakily with her eyes caught in her mothers'.

Upstairs Mendra checked her room. Nothing. Next she went in to her mothers. Her dagger was out and ready for the kill. She checked near the wardrobe as Sin was watching her through the cracks. Mendra gazed at the wardrobe and cautiously placed her hands on the handle as she felt a presence in the proximity. Sin suddenly sprang out of the closet and started to jab her. Mendra was too slow to react and lay there on the floor motionlessly.

Briza's ears perked up as she heard a thud. She decided to go upstairs and deal with the obvious problem herself. "Watch her!" she ordered her husband. One of her slaves handed her a sword from a wall hanging. She trekked along the staircase angrily as Sin hid behind the door leading to the room. Once she arrived to the room, her eyes fell on the dead body of Mendra. She felt no sadness but rather shock. She scanned the place and shut the door behind her and yelled "Come out little thief."

Sin triggered her pouncing mode and leaped towards Briza but she blocked her attack with a swift twist and flick of her wrist. Sin was pushed back against the wall. Blades were pressed against each other and eyes once again held a deathly grip on one another. Both trying to measure when they should make the next move.

"I knew I should've killed you when I had the chance", she gritted through her teeth. Sin in her head knew that she couldn't fight her fair and square here so she had to escape before things got really serious. So she used all of her might to push Briza away and duck past her next blow to run towards the window. Her aunt tried to snatch her hair but missed by a few centimeters. Quickly, while shielding her face, she smashed through the window and tumbled to the ground below. She didn't cringe from the pain and continued to run in to the midst of the crowds to get to her destination. On the inside of the house however, Ghilana managed to let her father sneak out of the house. She was the only child that looked like him and he pitied the way she was treated by the others. So even though he knew she wasn't going to last even a minute, he let her slide through the back doors.

"THIEF! THERE'S A THIEF THAT STOLE FROM ME!" Briza ran a rampage through the streets as she noticed that Ghilana escaped too.

Binra came to assist her mother by asking "Mother, do you need me to-", she was cut off by her mother's searing slap across her face.

"I told you both to watch the house and yet what happens. You let that little piece of trash slip through your watch and allow your futile, impudent, fragile little sister to get away with it. Drows like you should die in shame." Guards came to her aid and chased after the two girls. Ghilana had Sinisstra in her sight and tried as best as she could to catch up with her. But Sin was trying to get away from her. Of course she wasn't going to keep her promise to her cousin. She was focused on arriving at the rendezvous point with her brother, Azriel. Finally, she made it out to the web like tunnels of the Underdark. _Just a little bit farther_.

"Wait Sinisstra!" Ghilana was running from behind heaving ragged breaths as she tried to catch up. "Oh no." Sinisstra spotted the guards coming up close behind. She hesitated momentarily thinking about what she should do. _Nah, I gotta get out of here_. Without looking back she darted off in the darkness while the guards and Briza caught up with Ghilana.

Sin found Azriel and a couple of other male rogues waiting patiently as she arrived.

"You got what you needed", he asked calmly.

"Yeah, we can go now. Nobody else is coming." And with a nod of approval, the gang traveled to the surface.


End file.
